17 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 13 (Monarch Cove ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:25 Nowy Testament - Posługa Św. Pawła, odc. 17 (The Mistery of Paul, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Nasza planeta - odc. 4 Wybory i konsekwencje (The Planet 4/4 Choices And Consequences); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 3 Nadleśnictwo Gdańsk i Trójmiasto; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Super życzenie Goofy'ego, odc. 64 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Narzędzia w składzie porcelany, odc. 4 (Tool in China shop); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 34 (8 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 200 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert 11:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Zabójcze lato cz.1 (Deadly Summer) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 13:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:50 Discovery w Jedynce - Nosorożec w moim domu (There's rhino in my houses) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:50 Mansfield Park (Mansfield Park) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:30 Banderia 1410 - widowisko historyczne 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Everest - cz. 2 (Everest); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Czy Tygrys jest jagularem?, odc. 14 (Tigger Goes for The Jagular); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Krzyżacy cz. I 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960) 22:00 Hit na sobotę - Krzyżacy cz. II 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960) 23:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Misja w czasie (Retrograde) 88'; film science fiction kraj prod.Luksemburg, Wielka Brytania, Włochy, USA (2004) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Wdowiec (Black Widower) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Zabij mnie, glino 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:25 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tylko Kaśka - Groźba odc.1 06:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 9/15 Dzień matki; serial komediowy TVP 07:10 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 Hotel pod gwiazdami - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 07:45 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Oliwa do ognia; serial TVP 08:40 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:05 Klub kemping:Douce Quietude we Francji 09:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (31); zabawa quizowa 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk 11:45 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 84; teleturniej 12:20 Tygrysek (Tiger) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 13:50 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1753; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 8/21 - Brzeg morza - txt.str.777; serial TVP 15:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:30 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 16:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Policjanci i złodzieje - pojedynek na żywo (Shoplifters: Caught on Camera) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Wstęp Wolny! (21) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17:50 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 36 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (49); teleturniej 20:10 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:15 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:25 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Odznaka (Badge, the) 98'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 W pętli czasu - odc. 5/13 (Day Break ep. What If They're Stuck); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:20 Mafijny klan - odc. 5/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:58 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info 07:17 Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Info Poranek 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info 07.45 Aktualności 07.55 Ucieczka wycieczka - serial fabularny dla dzieci i młodzieży 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info 08.45 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - serial dla najmłodszych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Pogoda Info 09:15 Infonuta 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info 09:49 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:13 Pogoda Info 10:15 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:50 Pogoda Info 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe ks. prałata Henryka Jankowskiego 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:48 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Grunwald 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:48 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie; reportaż 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend 16:42 Pogoda Info 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Śląska lista przebojów 17:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - 1410 Bitwa, której nie było 17.30 Kawiarnia naukowa 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 19.00 Krystian Zimerman w Polsce 19:36 Paszport do Chin - odc. 1/3 (ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 20:19 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:57 Pogoda Info 21:02 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:41 Pogoda Info 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:55 Pogoda Info 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2010 23:25 Aniołki - odc. 6/12; cykl dokumentalny 23:52 Z tamtej strony Wisły; film dokumentalny 00:56 Dzika Polska - Nie przespać susła; serial dokumentalny 01:22 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny 01:43 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 02:08 Pogoda Info 02:11 Sportowy Wieczór 02:21 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 02:51 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie; reportaż 03:39 Reportaż TVP INFO - 1410 Bitwa, której nie było 03:51 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:15 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 04:39 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:04 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 05:09 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:54 Dzika Polska - Nie przespać susła; serial dokumentalny 06:19 Reportaż TVP INFO - 1410 Bitwa, której nie było 06:31 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie; reportaż 06:56 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.05 Niekończąca się opowieść (3/4) - serial fantasy 09.20 Karolek i przyjaciele - film animowany, Francja/Luksemburg/Korea Południowa 2004 10.55 Dziupla Cezara (5) - serial komediowy 11.40 I kto tu rządzi (9, 10) - serial komediowy 12.45 Mamuśki (5) - serial komediowy 13.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (133) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Ostrze Róży - film przygodowy, Hongkong 2004 17.50 Orły z Bostonu (5) - serial kryminalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Kabareton na Topie (11, 12) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (6/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Jubileuszowy Wakacyjny Festiwal Artystów w Międzyzdrojach - koncert 00.00 Niewierna - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy/Francja 2002 02.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 SamSam - serial animowany 08.10 Geronimo Stilton - serial animowany 08.35 Raczkujące melodyjki (7) - serial animowany 09.00 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 11.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 11.55 Turbo sQUADem przez Maroko (3) - reportaż 12.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 14.45 Majka (75) - telenowela 17.15 Kudłaty przyjaciel - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2004 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia, USA 2004 22.25 Naciągacze - film kryminalny, USA 2003 00.55 Avalon - film SF, Japonia/Polska 2001 02.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talkshow 03.55 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 05.00 Telesklep TV 4 5.15 VIP - program rozrywkowy 5.40 mała Czarna - talk-show 6.35 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 7.35 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 8.05 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Bułgarii 9.05 I wszystko jasne - film familijny, USA, 2005 11.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12.00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13.00 Bon Jovi - Crush Tour - koncert, cz. 1 13.30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 Bon Jovi - Crus hTour - koncert, cz. 2 14.30 SPORT 17.00 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki 17.30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Samochód przyszłości - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20.00 Spadkobiercy, odc. 23 21.00 Samotny jeździec - western, USA, 1958 22.30 Świntuch - komedia, Kanada / USA, 1981 0.35 Pająki - horror sci - fi, USA, 2000 2.30 Lou Reed - Live at Montreux - koncert 4.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 67 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 6 - Porwanie; serial animowany 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 5/42 - O tym, jak zarobiliśmy pierwsze pieniądze (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme byli dohnani k dodnirami); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Podróże artystyczne (39); program rozrywkowy 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga; serial TVP 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 29 - Pustynia; cykl reportaży 11:05 Chopin2010. pl 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7* - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP 14:00 Inscenizacja Bitwy pod Grunwaldem 15:05 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 15:25 Maryla Rodwicz w Buffo cz. 1 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93) 18:20 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:00 To co w życiu ważne - Recital Krzysztofa Krawczyka 22:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - (bis 3) 23:05 Kino Mistrzów - Kramarz 91'; film TVP 00:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 8; program rozrywkowy 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin; serial kryminalny TVP 02:45 Hit Dekady - (5) lata 90 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:50 Porcelana w składzie słonia; film TVP 04:35 Szansa na Sukces - Łukasz Zagrobelny 05:20 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl 05:30 Siedlisko - odc. 6/9; serial TVP 06:30 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 11.00 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu - polski film fabularny, 1987 13.00 Sekrety natury 13.30 Ekofan 14.00 Eurodance 14.35 Miasto mam 15.00 Wakacje z TVS 15.30 Vipo - gorąca trójka 16.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Koncerty śląskie cz.I 20.10 Szlagrowe życie 20.25 Koncerty śląskie cz.II 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Sól ziemi czarnej - polski film fabularny, 1969 00.45 Wakacje z TVS 01.10 Koncerty śląskie 03.30 Muzyczny Relax 04.30 Sekrety natury 04.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.15 Eurodance 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.05 Ekofan 06.30 Miasto mam